Survivre au temps des maraudeurs
by Kiryan
Summary: Voilà après avoir lu vos reviews merci beaucoup , j'ai décidé de publier cette version de survivre. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu mon autre fic pour comprendre l'histoire. Harry remonte le temps après avoir tout perdu. Pourra t'il se reconstruire?
1. Chapter 1

Harry et Rémus se tenaient au-dessus d'un vieux livre poussiéreux. L'aîné se redressa avec un

soupir et dit d'une voix lasse :

« Nous l'avons enfin trouvé. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à changer d'apparence et nous pourrons

remonter de vingt ans dans le passé . Mets toi devant moi Harry, que je puisse te lancer le sort.»

Le jeune garçon obtempéra et, une fois encore, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'adulte

celui-ci frissonna : les yeux d'Harry faisait frémir tout le monde tant ils étaient vide d'émotion. On

aurait dit deux pierres, deux émeraudes. En vérité, ces yeux semblaient morts, eux qui brillait

autrefois avec tant de malice songea Rémus en soupirant à nouveau et en prononçant la formule.

Les cheveux d'Harry devinrent un peu plus ordonné qu'il ne l'était et ses yeux prirent une teinte

bleu ciel avec quelques lueurs vertes qui rappelaient leur ancienne couleur. Sa peau se fonça comme

s'il avait passé toute sa vie au soleil et il gagna quelques centimètres faisant ainsi nettement plus

son âge. Pour finir, Rémus fit apparaître un miroir qu'il tendit à son protégé. Au bout de quelques

secondes à se regarder, Harry releva la tête perplexe bien qu'aucun sentiment n'apparaisse sur son

visage :il avait la même apparence qu'avant.

« J'ai rajouté un sort pour que tout ceux qui nous connaissent nous voient sous notre véritable

apparence, lui répondit le loup-garou.

-Et pour la malédiction ?

-J'y'ai pensé. J'ai préparé une potion qui métarmophosera les personnes et les lieux de tes pensées

afin que personne ne puisse les reconnaître. »

En effet, Harry avait été touché quelques mois plus tôt par un sort de Voldemort qui faisait ressortir

toutes les mauvaises images de son passé dès qu'il était submergé par un sentiment négatif. Lorsque

cela arrivait, tous les souvenirs défilaient dans le tête des personnes autour d'Harry ainsi que dans la

sienne. De plus, Harry avait découvert que le sort l'affaiblissait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il

se déclenchait, le tuant doucement. Il n'existait aucun remède. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils

étaient tous les deux prêts à partir, les quelques affaires personnelles qui leur restaient miniaturisées

et rangées dans leurs poches et la potion d'Harry avalée. Soudainement, des personnes apparurent

autour d'eux et les encerclèrent. L'une d'elle s'avança en ricanant :

«Oh mais c'est bébé Potter et le loup-garou !Eh bah les gars !Quel palace !, dit-elle en observant

les portes cassées et les fenêtres brisées ainsi que le toit qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant,

C'est donc là que vous vous cachiez !Qui l'aurait cru ?Le grand Harry Potter pataugeant dans la

boue !D'ailleurs tu devrais penser à te laver plus souvent bébé Potty, tu empestes !

-Bellatrix !Quel plaisir de te revoir !Toi, lavée ou pas, tu sens toujours aussi mauvais !,répondit

Harry sur le même ton, les yeux brillants de haine.

-Tu vas mourir Potter, je vais te tuer !

-Allons vous dites tous la même chose et pourtant…

-Attaquez les, les gars, nous sommes beaucoup trop

nombreux pour eux, ils finiront bien par succomber.

Et effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, le sol était jonché de corps de mangemorts mais

Harry et Rémus n'en pouvaient plus et avait déjà été blessé par plusieurs sortilèges alors que

d'autres mangemorts accouraient déjà pour prendre la place des autres. Atteint par un sortilège

d'entaille dans le ventre, Harry tomba au sol évanoui tandis que Rémus l'attrapait par un bras et

prononçait l'incantation trouvée dans le livre quelques instants plus tôt. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient,

le loup-garou fut atteint par un sortilège vert.

Les deux corps réapparurent quelque part en Écosse devant un immense château au pied d'un lac.

Leur arrivée déclencha les sortilèges d'alarmes posés par le professeur Dumbledore qui se précipita

vers eux accompagné du professeur MacGonnagal, tout aussi sévère que d'habitude mais

néanmoins beaucoup plus jeune. Tous deux avaient leurs baguettes à la main s'attendant à une

attaque de mangemorts ou quelque chose du même goût. C'est pourquoi ils furent surpris en se

retrouvant devant deux corps gravement blessés et inanimés. Rapidement, ils les

installèrent sur des brancards et les firent léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils trouvèrent Madame

Pomfresh qui poussa un cri d'horreur en les voyant. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt et passa en mode

infirmière.

« Posez-les là. Albus, occupez-vous du plus vieux je soigne l'autre.»

Le pr. Dumbledore lança un sort à Rémus ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir une fumée noire de

son corps.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie, Albus ?demanda le pr. MacGonnagal.

-Il est mort d'un avada kedavra », répondit le vieil homme avec lassitude, les yeux fermés et les

épaules voûtées.

La nouvelle jeta un froid dans l'assistance tandis que Dumbledore recouvrait le corps d'un drap et

que Pomfresh retirait les vêtements d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état était le corps de

l'adolescent, elle poussa un cri d'horreur et de colère mêlées qui fit s'approcher les deux autres

personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le corps maigre de Harry était recouvert de brûlures et de

cicatrices auxquelles se rajoutaient les nouvelles blessures. Seuls ses mains et son visage, à part la

cicatrice de son front et l'inscription « je ne dois pas mentir » sur sa main, étaient épargnés.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour ça Pompom ? Les faire disparaître ?, fit MacGonnagal horrifiée.

-Malheureusement non, il' y' en a beaucoup trop. Je pense qu'on lui a déjà effacé plusieurs marques

et que les potions ou les sorts qui permettent cela n'agissent plus désormais. Mais je ferai des

recherches.

-Pour le moment il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le réveil de ce garçon à près tout c'est peut-être

un mangemort déguisé. Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste ici pour le surveiller. M Rogue fera très bien

l'affaire. Lui qui commençait à s'ennuyer.


	2. Chapter 2

INFOS: Quand Harry eut six ans, il s'enfuit de chez les Dursley et fut recueillie par Ania et sa fille Sian qui vivaient dans les rues de Londres. La petite fille le baptisa Kiryan car il ne voulut et ne put (il était muet) dire son nom. Elle l'écrivit également sur la main de son nouveau frère. Ania et Sian moururent un an plus tard dans l'incendie de leur cabane. Harry fut alors recueilli par un vieux sorcier vivant au Japon, Eyko Sundévar qui fixa magiquement le nom sur le poignet de son protégé afin qu'il ne s'efface jamais à la demande de l'enfant.

Séverus était assis sur un fauteuil, dans l'infirmerie, un livre à la main, essayant de se concentrer sur

sa lecture tout en gardant un œil sur le blessé endormi à ses côtés.

Voilà trois jours qu'il le veillait sans relâche et le patient n'avait pas une fois daigné ouvrir les yeux.

Et dire que Dumbledore pensait que ça amuserait Séverus de faire les gardes-malades !

«Cette fois c'est certain, le vieux fou a perdu la tête », se dit-il en soupirant.

Alors qu'il s'était remis à lire, il entendit un faible gémissement. Tournant la tête du côté du lit

Séverus vit Harry se débattre dans son sommeil en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha du lit et crut comprendre quelques mots :

« Non, [Sirius], ne tombe pas !Nooon ! Hermione !Pourquoi t'es tu sacrifiée pour moi ?Pourquoi ?

Drago, Ron, Ginny, [Séverus] (les []signifient que la potion bue par Harry modifient les noms

même si lui les entend ou les prononce normalement), Papa, Maman, Ania, Sian, pourquoi m'avez-

vous abandonné ?»

Inquiet, Séverus posa la main sur l'épaule du blessé dans le but de le réveiller mais celui-ci ouvrit

les yeux dès qu'il sentit la main au-dessus de son épaule et il se redressa aussitôt cherchant sur lui

sa baguette ou ses poignards qu'il ne trouva pas car l'infirmière les lui avait retiré en même temps

que ses vêtements. Il essaya alors de s'échapper de son lit pour s'enfuir mais les draps étaient très

serrés autour de lui et il n'en eut pas la force. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la personne à ses côtés

et il se figea en la reconnaissant. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui-là?, se dit-il en reconnaissant Séverus.

Séverus, lui, fut pétrifié par ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux bleu-vert de l'autre garçon :c'était la

première fois qu'il voyait tant de tristesse dans un regard et pourtant, quelques millièmes de

secondes plus tard ces yeux semblèrent prendre un éclat plus vitreux, moins vivant. C'était presque

pire ainsi.

« Tout va bien ? » réussit-il à croasser trouvant aussitôt ses paroles ridicules car il était évident que

le jeune homme en face de lui n'allait pas bien.

« Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh »,réussit-il à dire d'une voix plus ferme. Quand elle revient avec

lui, Mme Pomfresh ne put s'empêcher de sursauter elle aussi face au regard terne de son jeune

protégé.

Se reprenant, elle l'ausculta rapidement l'effleurant à peine car elle sentait qu'il ne supportait pas

les contacts ce qui se comprenait avec son corps mutilé et l'air tendu et méfiant qu'il affichait.

« A part une grande fatigue, tout est bon. Tu as guéri très vite. Je vais chercher le , il

veut te parler. »,lui dit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière était de retour avec le vieux professeur qui sourit à Harry et

s'installa à ses côtés sur un fauteuil confortable en velours qu'il fit apparaître avec sa baguette.

« Bonjour Kiryan, Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?, lui demanda t'il avec son air bienveillant

habituel mais Harry se rendit compte que la malice de ses yeux avait disparu, signe que le

professeur était méfiant.

-Bien ,répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

-Il était écrit sur ton poignet et nous avons déduit que c'était le tien. Par contre nous ignorons ton

nom. »

La mention de son prénom fit replonger le garçon dans ses pensées. Ce prénom c'était sa petite

sœur Sian qui l'avait inscrit sur son poignet peu avant sa mort, juste après avoir appris à écrire. Elle

avait décidé qu'ainsi il ne se perdrait pas et que les gens qui le trouveraient pourraient le ramener à

la maison. Sa plus grande peur était sans doute de perdre son grand frère d'adoption. Soudainement, i

l se rappela qu'Albus lui avait posé une question.

« Alister, répondit-il.

-Bien , nous voudrions savoir comment vous êtes arrivé ici et qui était la personne qui

vous accompagnait.

-Pou-pourquoi ?Il ne vous l'a pas dit

-Il est mort Kiryan.

-Quoi ? Non, pas lui, c'est impossible. »,bredouilla t'il.

Mais son regard se posa alors sur le lit à côté de lui sur lequel on devinait un corps recouvert d'un

drap blanc. Il sentit le monde s'effondrer sous lui et il n'entendit pas le directeur demander à son

infirmière et à son élève de sortir de même qu'il ne sentit pas la main réconfortante du professeur

sur son épaule. Par contre, il sentit la malédiction s'activer quand des images commencèrent à se

former sous ses yeux. La mort de ses parents. Son oncle et sa tante. La mort d'Ania et Sian dans

l'incendie de leur maison. [Celles d'Eyko, de Séverus], de Drago, d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, les

jumeaux, Blaise, Pansy, [Sirius, Albus, Molly et Arthur]…

Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité lorsque les ongles du professeur hébété s'enfoncèrent dans

son épaule. Tentant de reprendre son souffle et sentant ses maigres forces lui échapper, il sentit au

travers d'un brouillard le vieux professeur le serrer contre lui avec force comme pour l'empêcher de

se noyer et la sensation réconfortante l'aida à refaire surface. Soupirant, le directeur se détacha de

l'enfant au bout de quelques minutes tout en le tenant par les épaules :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je-j'essaye d'apprendre la légilimancie et l'occlumancie mais je ne contrôle pas encore très bien

mes pouvoirs », mentit Harry en baissant les yeux. Le mensonge avait été préparé avant le départ au

cas où quelqu'un surprendrait Harry dans l'une de ses crises.

« Je vois, soupira à nouveau le professeur Dumbledore, Kiryan, je veux que tu saches que ma porte

te sera toujours ouverte si tu veux me parler maintenant ou plus tard de ce que j'ai vu à l'instant.

-merci professeur

-bien, tu me diras une autre fois pourquoi tu es ici. Tu as besoin de repos pour le moment. »

La semaine qui suivit fut une véritable torture pour le jeune homme qui avait interdiction de

sortir de l'infirmerie. Il se lia rapidement avec le Séverus Rogue de cette époque qui ressemblait

déjà à celui que connaissait Harry même s'il n'avait pas encore trop souffert. Cela rendait Harry

mélancolique et heureux à la fois. Heureux de revoir celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle

bienveillant et protecteur mais également mélancolique de savoir ce qu'il deviendrait si Harry ne

parvenait pas à changer son destin. Kiryan avait aussi été accepté dans l'école et, après que le

directeur ait examiné ses capacités et ses connaissances magiques, ce dernier décida qu'il entrerait

en sixième année avec deux ans d'avance. (Harry a 14 ans et non 16.) Un matin, alors qu'il aurait

dû se trouver sans son lit à l'infirmerie, Harry sortit du château et s'installa au bord du lac. Il se mit

alors à fixer l'horizon encore sombre à cause l'heure plus que matinale en attendant le lever du

soleil. C'était un moment qu'il avait toujours apprécié et qu'il partageait autrefois avec celui qu'il

considérait comme son jumeau, Drago Malefoy. Repenser à son ami le fit soupirer. Sa mort était

une blessure à vif, inguérissable. Harry avait perdu sa moitié, son double et rien n'aurait pu le

consoler. Soudainement, il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter et il se retourna

baguette et poignard levés prêt à se défendre contre l'intrus qui perturbait ses pensées se retrouvant

nez à nez avec Séverus.

« Kiryan c'est moi, tout va bien. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie. Tu n'es

pas en état de sortir, cria presque le jeune homme furieux et un peu effrayé par la réaction de son

futur camarade .

-Je vais très bien et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi. Mêle toi de tes

affaires.

-Que fais tu ici ?dit Séverus en s'asseyant à côté de l'adolescent qui faisait bien deux têtes de moins

que lui et qui semblait pourtant être déjà adulte.

-Et toi, que fais-tu à Poudlard ?

-Oh moi. Mon…mon père a été arrêté par les aurors et envoyé à Azkaban. Le pr. Dumbledore m'a

accueilli ici pour les vacances.

-Pourquoi veux tu devenir mangemort si tu détestes ton père ?

-Co-comment sais-tu qu'il est mangemort ? Et que je le déteste?

-Tu viens de le dire, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Il me tuera si je ne deviens pas mangemort.

-Pas si tu l'en empêches.

-Je ne suis pas assez fort.

-Tu peux le devenir. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux garçons tandis que l'un regardait le soleil se lever et que

l'autre observait l'eau calme à ses pieds se demandant que répondre.

« J'ai peut-être une autre solution en attendant, fit celui qui regardait le soleil se lever. Tu pourrais

aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il change ton apparence et tu pourrais ainsi construire ta vie comme

tu l'entends, faire tes propres choix.

-Et tu crois que Dumbledore accepterait de faire cela à un ami à moi aussi ?

-Sûrement, répondit-il en se levant.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?Comment se fait-il que tu connaisse Dumbledore si bien ?

-Regardes », répondit Harry en pointant du doigt le soleil.

Séverus suivit son regard et resta ébahi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le ciel rayonnait

de mille éclats de toutes les couleurs, rose, jaune, or, rouge, orange… Toutes ces couleurs se

mélangeaient en un tableau d'une beauté et d'une grâce sublime et Séverus se demanda comment il

n'avait pas pu s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Se retournant pour faire part de ces sensations à Harry, il

découvrit que celui-ci avait disparu. Le jeune homme était décidément bien étrange.


	3. Chapter 3

Un autre évènement important important de la semaine fut la convocation que le professeur

Dumbledore envoya à son nouvel élève peu après que Séverus Rogue soit aller rechercher son aide

avec la promesse de ne jamais s'allier au seigneur des chauves-souris. Harry savait qu'il allait devoir

expliquer à son directeur les visions qu'il avait vu dans l'infirmerie et le miracle du petit serpent.

C'est donc avec une légère appréhension que le jeune homme gravit les marches de la tour de la

pauvre princesse rendue accro aux bonbons aux citrons par la mauvaises fée des

chaussettes(euuuuuh Dumbledore!(me suis légèrement emportée désolé mon Albychou d'amour,

promis juré je ferai plus jamais ça. Tu me pardonnes? Comment ça seulement si je prends un

bonbon au citron?? Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête, personne les aime tes bonbons))

Hum,hum, donc je disais que Harry était stressé. Il frappa à la porte et la voix fatiguée mais ferme

du directeur lui ordonna d'entrer et de s'asseoir sur un des sièges devant le bureau.

"Bien M Alister merci d'être venu si vite, dit le vieux professeur en relevant son visage d'une liasse

de documents du Ministère particulièrement ennuyants pour fixer son regard perçant dans les yeux

de son interlocuteur. Je voudrais d'abord te remercier d'avoir ramener M Rogue sur le droit chemin.

Il te doit beaucoup. Ensuite, tu t'en doutes, j'ai fait des recherches sur Kiryan Alister. Et je me suis

rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Connaissant ce que j'ai vu à l'infirmerie je peux

comprendre pourquoi tu as falsifié ton identité. Mais je ne peux pas laisser courir le risque que tu

sois un mangemort, tu comprends. Je voudrais donc savoir si tu acceptes que je t'interroges avec du

véritasérum?

-Je suis désolé professeur, mais, bien que n'étant pas un mangemort, je ne peux pas accepter.

Chacun a ses secrets et les miens sont particulièrement lourds. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'on les

découvre cela mettrait ma vie en danger. Mais je comprends le fait que vous ne pouvez pas

m'accepter à Poudlard avec si peu d'informations sur moi. Je suis désolé mais je refuse de boire du

véritasérum."dit Harry en se levant et ,saluant le directeur,en se dirigeant vers la porte. Alors qu'il

s'apprêtait à sortir un chant mélodieux le stoppa et le fit se retourner. Fumseck se percha alors sur

son épaule et Harry répondit au salut du phénix avec un doux sourire :

"Salut toi! Comment vas-tu?".

"M Alister, vous parler le phenixius! C'est un don très rare. Bien je pense qu'une personne qui a la

confiance d'un phénix n'est pas un danger pour l'école. M Alister, vous êtes désormais élève de

Poudlard. Bienvenue fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire soulagé et heureux. Je vais vous mener

à vos appartements que vous partagerez avec M Rogue jusqu'à la rentrée.

Le lendemain, Séverus et Harry étaient confortablement installés dans leur appartements à faire les

devoirs de vacances quand un grand hibou noir toqua à la fenêtre. Aussitôt, Séverus bondit et,

ouvrant à l'animal qui entra et s'installa sur la table, s'empara de la lettre amené par l'oiseau. Un

sourcil levé trahissant sa surprise, Harry regarda son ami lire la lettre d'abord avec anxiété puis avec

un grand sourire excité:

"Une déclaration d'amour?

-Tu sais que je t'adore, toi,répondit Séverus en sautant au cou du plus jeune et en le serrant contre

lui (oh mon Dieu! il a goûté aux bonbons au citron d'Albychou!). Pris au dépourvu, Harry

commença par se tendre dans les bras de son aîné puis, comprenant qu'il n'y'avait rien à craindre, se

détendit avant de marmonner que si l'autre voulait conserver son stupide cerveau sur ses épaules, il

ferait mieux de le lâcher tout de suite. Son grand sourire encore plaqué sur son visage, le serpentard

attrapa la main de l'autre et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à la gargouille qui

bloquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Reprenant son souffle, il perdit son sourire et

commença à regarder la lettre avec anxiété. Harry la lui arracha des mains et la lut en cachant la

pointe de satisfaction qu'il sentait naître en lui.

"Eh bien?, fit-il en fixant l'autre élève, qu'attends-tu pour aller voir Dumbledore?

-Je-j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va attendre que nous soyons partis pour sauter de joie, entamer une danse de la

victoire avec son phénix et se gaver de bonbons au citron. Rien à craindre de ce côté là, la vue d'un

vieux croûton imitant son phœnix de compagnie debout sur son bureau nous sera sûrement épargné.


	4. Chapter 4

Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore n'eut aucune réaction excessive si ce n'est ces yeux qui brillèrent tant que Harry, ébloui, regretta de ne pas avoir de lunettes de soleil. Il établit donc avec

ses élèves que l'ami de Séverus -l'auteur de la lettre- les rejoindraient à Poudlard pour qu'ils décident tous ensembles de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Alors que la gargouille se refermait derrière

lui, à la suite de l'entretien, Harry aurait juré avoir entendu un cri de victoire provenant du bureau directorial.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la rentrée approchait à grands pas et que tout le château - c'est à dire pratiquement personne- était réuni dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, unhorrible

grincement digne des pires films d'horreur attira l'attention des convives vers la monumentale porte de bois qui s'ouvrait -avec difficulté. Derrière la porte, se trouvait une silhouette noire, d'une taille

effrayante, glissant sur le sol en produisant un étrange et horrifiant « floc-floc ». Arrivé au milieu de la salle, la silhouette retira sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux blonds trempés de boue et un visage

frissonnant tout aussi sale couvert d'une moue boudeuse :« J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais ici vivant avec l'orage dehors. Tout le monde fixa Lucius Malefoy -car c'était lui- avec ébahissement

-sauf Dumbledore qui le fixait de ses éternels yeux pétillants, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et Harry qui chipotait dans son assiette, rechignant, comme d'habitude, à manger ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Eh bien, M. Malefoy, je n'avais pourtant pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait cette nuit, et le ciel magique de la Grande Salle paraît particulièrement limpide, fit le directeur en regardant le dit plafond, un

mince sourire aux lèvres. Grâce ausilence qui régnait alors dans la salle, personne ne manqua le grognement du digne héritier Malefoy bien que peu le saisirent dans sa globalité. La plupart des

spectateurs entendirent seulement quelques mots comme :« nuit...voyait rien...tombé...lac ». Un grand éclat de rire clair retentit alors et les pauvres spectateurs se tournèrent tous vers la deuxième

anomalie de la soirée :le Grand Séverus Rogue, surnommé par nul autre que lui-même le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, riait en public et sans que cela soit le fruit d'une blague idiote des Maraudeurs du genre « Comment mourir de rire ». Le

rire du jeune Serpentard doubla quand l'infirmière, passant outre sa stupeur, se rua vers son ami blond, la baguette à la main, grommelant des injures contre ce lac qui mettait les élèves en danger et

contre ces élèves qui ne savait pas lancé de sortilège de pointage pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Après qu'elle lui ait jeté une dizaine de sorts de réchauffement, fait avaler tout autant

de potions infectes dont la Pimentine qui, fidèle à sa réputation, fit sortir de la fumée des oreilles du pauvre Lucius qui subit à nouveau les railleries du démon des potions comme il l'avait baptisé,

Dumbledore emmena ses trois élèves dansson bureau pour discuter avec eux de la situation.

« Bien, les enfants, fit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants tellement que tous eurent l'envie étranged'éteindre la lumière pour vérifier s'ils ne clignotaient pas dans le noir, que faites-vous là? »

**[Bah oui ce n'est pas parce que je sais pourquoi ils sont là que je vais leur dire tiens, ça ****pourrait être des mangemorts déguisés après tout! Je suis trop fort! Oh ils me regardent **

**bizarrement là! Et ils ont perdu leur lèvre inférieure sur le sol on dirait! Devrais peut être les ****aidés à ramasser, ça fait pas très propre dans mon bureau, pensa la lampe torche à pattes.]**

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de réagir car bientôt, le chevalier Séverus rassembla tout son courage, se lança à l'assaut et dit : « Bah, on est là pour botter lesfesses de face-de-serpent plutôt que de lui

lécher les bottes, bien sûr!

-Merci, valeureux chevalier, lui répondit Albus, merci à toi età ton écuyer Lucius-qui-ne-dit-mot-mais-consent.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers le dernier membre de l'Assemblée qui, loin de s'en embarrasser, adressa un regard noir au Vénérable ancien et dit qu'il venait seulement pour étudier. Ce dernier

sembla s'en contenter et passa à la protection nécessitée par la fuite et le changement de camp des jeunes gens :

« Je vous propose de prendre l'apparence de personnes de la famille de Kiryan et plus précisément celle de ses frères!

-Mais... euh... ta famille ne va rien dire?, demanda Séverus les yeux exorbités mais la bouche bien fermée cette fois, Je veux dire, deux fils surgis de nul part ça ne court pas les rues, tes parents

seraient prêts à gober ça?

-Mes parents sont morts, répondit Kiryan avec un sourire crispé.

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir rajouter autre chose, Dumbledore compléta à sa place :

« Et, de toutefaçon, M Alister est ici sous une fausse apparence et je pense qu'il s'est déjà assuréque sa nouvelle identité ne gênerait personne. »

Kiryan acquiesça, lui ne l'avait pas fait mais Rémus lui avait confirmé que la famille Alister avait totalement disparu après le règne de Grindelwald.

« N'importe quelle personne élevée dans une famille sang-pur reconnaîtra ce nom : les Alister ont tous disparu mais il est de notoriété publique qu'ils étaient des partisans de la magie noire et de

Grindelwald, fit Lucius avec une moue sceptique.

-Eh bien, cela vous permettra de démontrer à tous qu'être né dans une famille de mages noires ne signifie pas forcément être un mage noir », répliqua Dumbledore.

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux des deux serpentards, convaincus à l'idée d'une nouvelle identité qui ne leur serait pas totalement étrangère et qui leur permettrait de conserver leurs idéaux.

« Bien sûr, si vous portiez le nom d'une famille de la Lumière, vous seriez plus protégés car vous allez intéresser les mangemorts qui essayeront de vous recruter puis sûrement de vous tuer, c'est

pourquoi je pense que la meilleure solution pour vous est de vous engager dans la guerre dès maintenant pour être sûr d'avoir le plud'allié possible en cas de danger. Connaissez vous l'Ordre du

Phoenix? Non? C'est une organisation que je dirige et qui a pour but de lutter contre les ténèbres.

-Et vous seriez prêt à sacrifier des ENFANTS pour le bien du monde magique, dit Séverus avec un sourire ironique, quelle noblesse de votre part !

-Si je peux vous promettre une chose Monsieur Rogue, c'est que je ne vous mettrai jamais volontairement en danger, il est hors de question que vous participiez à une bataille tant que vous ne

serez pas majeur, lui répondit le directeur avec gravité.

-Que désirez-vous de nous alors?

-Eh bien, comme vous l'avez si bien souligné Monsieur Rogue, vous êtes des enfants et, par conséquent, personne ne se méfie de vous, je pense que vous serez grandement utiles à l'Ordre en

tant qu'espions, d'autant plus qu'un œil neuf sur certaines situations peut être la solution à de nombreux problèmes. »

Les trois jeunesgens réfléchirent en silence avant d'accepter la proposition les uns après les autres.

Albus fit donna alors une potion, que Harry reconnut comme étant celle que Rémus lui avait fait boire avant son arrivée dans le passé, aux deux serpentards qui, après cinqminutes d'une torture

atroce, ressemblaient beaucoup plus à leur nouveau petit frère. A sa plus grande horreur, Lucius vit ses magnifiques cheveux malfoyens se teindre en brun tandis que sa peau tout comme celle de

Séverus cessait d'avoir l'apparence d'un cachet d'aspirine pour adopter celle du poulet bien rôti. Séverus, lui, eut la chance de ne pas voir ses cheveux changer d'aspect, mais ses yeux onyx, la seule

chose dont il avait toujours été fier et également son seul lien avec sa mère aujourd'hui décédée, devinrent un mélange de bleu et de gris, ressemblant ainsi à la fois aux yeux de Kiryan et à ceux de

Lucius.


End file.
